Tradition
by ninjaskarn
Summary: Toshiro has to find someone to marry within a month for his eighteenth birthday. "It's tradition." But what happens when he picks his best friend Momo? HitsuHina AU. EDIT: RATING CHANGED TO M FOR FUTURE HAPPENINGS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is the first chapter of Tradition. The summary goes, _"Toshiro Hitsugaya, heir to the Hitsugaya throne, is forced to pick a bride before his eighteenth birthday, or else his father will pick for him. But what happens when Toshiro picks his best friend, Momo Hinamori?"_ Enjoy!

TraditionChapter 1

"Mr. Toshiro," an old butler called, stolidly as he opened the door to a room. A teenager with white, spiky, gravity-defying hair and emerald eyes looked up. He was sitting on his bed, talking on the phone. He was talking about his summer plans with his best friend Momo.

"Momo, I gotta go. Talk to you later," the boy said before hanging up. He stood up on his white carpet.

"Hitsugaya-sama would like to see you," the butler said. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked, confounded as to why his father would take 'precious time away' from his work to speak with his son. The butler nodded. "Fine, I'll go. Thanks, Yamashi." Toshiro walked passed his butler and exited his room. He walked down the prolonged hallways of Hitsugaya Manor and stopped at his father's studies. He pushed the wide doors open and stepped inside. His father was sitting patiently on a lush office chair.

"Toshiro, my son, I need to have a word with you." The billionaire told his son. Toshiro took a seat across from his father.

"What is it?" he impatiently asked.

"As an heir to the Hitsugaya family, you understand there are a lot of things to be done," the man started. "By our eighteenth birthday next month, you have to find a bride to marry." Toshiro's frown deepened. "It is a tradition that helps you become a model heir." Feeling the angle bubble inside him, Toshiro stood abruptly.

"What?!" he yelled. "The hell to bein' a model heir and screw tradition!"

"Bite your tongue!" his father yelled back. "You have no choice in this." Toshiro clenched his teeth.

"And if I don't find someone to marry?" he asked angrily.

"I will be forced to find you one." Toshiro growled with annoyance and stormed out his father's office.

---Tradition---

The next day

Momo rang the doorbell to the Hitsugaya Manor. The door opened and Toshiro's butler stood before her.

"Hi Yamashi," she smiled. "Is Toshiro home?" he nodded slightly.

"Yes Miss Hinamori but I'm afraid I can't find him anywhere." Yamashi said. "Mr. Toshiro is upset about something and I'm sure that he wouldn't want me bothering him. Maybe you can find him and cheer him up." Momo's smile widened.

"No problem," she said cheerfully. "I have an idea where he might be."

"Of course. Come in," Yamashi moved out of her way and she gracefully walked inside. As she got further and further away, Yamashi's lips started to form a smile.

'She's perfect for him.' He thought.

---Tradition---

Momo climbed through a little window that led to a secret area, enclosed to the public eye. Toshiro had shown this place to here when they were young children. It was the perfect place to watch the sunset. She saw him sitting with his back toward her, watching the promised perfect sunset. Momo smiled as she watched him.

'He's so cute…' she thought. She snapped out of her daze and walked over to him. She sat down but he didn't look at her.

"Hey," she said. He said nothing. "Toshiro, is there something wrong? If there is, you can tell me. I am your friend after all." He closed his eyes and sighed. Unexpectedly, he turned to her, catching her off guard, making her unable to speak.

"Marry me?"

End of ChapterA/N

I really enjoyed writing this. I really hoped you liked it! I really hope you review =P. Thanks for reading. Peach. –Himiko Areess. P.S. This slowly is set in standard time just that tradition is strong w/in the Hitsugaya Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tradition**

Chapter 2

Momo exited the Hitsugaya Manor and sprinted to her nearly rundown home. The same thought kept running through her head, "Oh my gosh! Why did I run away? I didn't want it to be like this! Argh!!!' She ran into her room. The floor was covered with clothes. She slid into the thin covers of her unmade bed. She buried her face into a pillow and screamed for a good two minutes. Then her phone rang. Her arm reached out and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said dryly.

"Hey Momo!" a cheery voice said.

"Rangiku," Momo was not in the mood to be cheery.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Rangiku asked. Momo sighed.

"Long story."

----Tradition-----

Toshiro slammed the door to his room and depressingly plopped onto his bed. He groaned into his cotton sheets.

'Aaah!' he thought. 'I'm such a stupid retarded idiot!'

'_I could had told you that,' the voice inside his head stated._

'Shut up.' Toshiro lazily countered. 'Why did I do that?' He asked himself more than the voice.

Flashback

"Wh-what?" Momo stuttered. Toshiro took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Her face was confused. "My father says I have a month to find someone to marry for my birthday. He says it's a _tradition_." He mocked the last part. "He said I have to find someone or else he will. I'd rather be with you than anyone else."

"B-but there are plenty of other girls that would love to marry you." She stated.

"Those girls just want me because of my looks or wealth," he said, half wishing it was true. "Plus, none of them are as pretty as you."

"T-toshiro…" Momo tried not to show it but she was touched by his words.

"I'll give you whatever you like," he pleaded, sounding desperate. "And-and I can help you with your money problems. You can live here, with me, and you won't have to be alone anymore." She stayed silent.

"Please, I don't want anyone else," he begged. Momo's heart raced. "I love you Momo. You're like a sister to me." Her face fell and so did her excitement. She pulled her hand away from him and stood.

She licked her lips and said faintly, "I'll think about it." Then, surprising Toshiro, she ran off.

End of flashback

"I'm so stupid," Toshiro said quietly to himself. He punched his bed.

_Knock, knock_

"Mr. Toshiro," Yamashi said. "Your lunch is ready. Hitsugaya-sama requests your presence." Toshiro sat up.

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Tell my father I'm not well but should be fine by tomorrow."

"Very well Mr. Toshiro," and with that Charles left and Toshiro laid back down.

----Tradition----

"Wow," Rangiku said. Momo nodded even though she knew Rangiku couldn't actually see her. "You're in some deep shit, Momo." Momo sighed yet again.

"Yeah." She replied. "What should I do?"

"Listen Momo," Rangiku started seriously. "I can't always tell you what to do but I can give you advise. Just remember that _you_ have to figure out what you actually want to do."

"Okay."

"This is what I say: call Toshiro, tell him you need a couple days to think about it. Then you think about it for the week and then call me and we'll debate what the best choice should be. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. I have to go now. Think about what you want to do." Rangiku said before she hung up.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter. Please review for this chapter.

I'm really formal! Lol. I'm never that formal.

Peace ----Himiko Areess

**By the way: I DON OWN BLEACH ER ANY A DA CHARS. IN DIS STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week later

Toshiro sighed. All day he had been sitting in his comfortable spinney desk chair, swaying from side to side. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his sleeping attire; which was a white wife beater and black boxers.

For a while now, he had been deep in thought.

'She told me she needed some time but how much? Man… if she doesn't give me an answer soon, my father's gonna find me a stupid stuck up whore for me to marry.' He sighed once again. 'I hate tradition.'

---T---

Momo paced her living room.

'Geez Rangiku was no help at all! I don't know what to do! If I say 'yes', me and Toshiro will be living a lie, but I'll feel bad if I say 'no'. Plus he'll be married to someone else and that will kill off all my chances of being with him. And I've always wondered what it'd be like to be married to him…Argh!' She stopped pacing and sat down on her old dainty couch with her hands covering her face.

'But he's pretty selfish! And lazy! He can't go find someone he loves so I can get over him and he can live peacefully, but noooo. He just had to ask his best friend who is madly in love with him to marry him because he feels pity for her and it's more convenient!"

"_Momo."_ A feminine voice said. She removed her hands instantly and looked around frantically.

"Who said that?" she asked out loud.

"_Momo this is your inner voice.'_

"Whoa! I have an inner voice?" she asked, baffled and a little overwhelmed.

_"Yes. The boy you love is not selfish. Think about it. He's giving you a beautiful home to live in. You can have whatever you want, as he promised and he doesn't look like someone who'll take back his word. He can pay for your college fund and he's smart so he can help you. Plus he's good-looking. This is like a dream come true!"_

"I…" Momo said. "I suppose it's kindness he's showing… but I don't want him like this."

"_You want him to love you, right?"_

"Yes…"

"That is the only thing he cant give to you on the spot. It takes time. He needs to fell it. Five him a chance to."

"I… uh… but…" Momo started but sighed. "Okay."

---T---

"Oh I don't think you trust… in… my… self-righteous suicide… I… cry… when angels deserve to die." The music of "Chop Suey" by System of a Down came through Toshiro's mobile. He stood up and walked over to his bed. He picked up his phone and slid it open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey," a voice said from the phone. Toshiro easily recognized it.

"Hey Momo," he replied. There was a brief awkward silence. "Sooo…."

"Um… are you busy?" she asked.

"Not really," Toshiro said while recalling his 'fun' time spinning in his chair.

"You can come over… if you want."

"Uh sure. Be there soon."

"'K. See you then."

"Yeah… see you." They both hung up.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N

This was a fast chapter for me to write. I enjoyed it. I really hope you liked this chapter… as well as the story itself. Thank you for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. Please review!

By the way: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR CHOP SUEY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tradition**

Chapter 4

[Toshiro's POV]

_Ding Dong_

I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet in front of Momo's house. I'm nervous. She's finally gonna give me an answer. I really hope she comes through. I'd really appreciate it.

I hope she doesn't think that I'm selfish. I tried to offer her as much as I could. But it would mess up our relationship, we're best friends.

Everyone used to tease and make fun of us. They used to say that she liked me. Pfft, yeah right. She probably hates me now.

I hear footsteps coming toward the door, getting louder as the seconds progressed. Finally the door opens. I see her, looking as she always has; a refined beauty. How come I never saw this before? I'm pretty stupid. But she'd never go for me.

"Hey," she smiles. She brushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She wore a lime green sundress, beautiful time of year to wear it. She moves aside and lets me in.

I looked around to see a very small living room full of a small black couch and a bookcase. She didn't have a TV or any other electronic entertainment.

"Just make yourself at home," she said to me kindly. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me. She shifted uncomfortably. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. But my dad's having a cow. He keeps bugging me about that stupid tradition." I answered. Momo looked away from me.

"About that…" she started. My heart raced. 'Is she going to say no?' I thought. "I have an answer." I sat up straight and faced her. Her big brown eyes looked up into my eyes. "I say yes." My lips curved into a smile. I pulled her into a tight hug.

She seems surprised… uh… so am I. To further confuse, she softly hugs back.

[Momo's POV]

This feels nice, the warmth of his body against mine. It just feels so right. He's holding me so tight I can feel his heart beat. Then something dawns on me.

I'm getting married to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

**End of Chapter**

A/N

Dudes/dudettes, I havn't written in here for sooooo long!!! My bad. I've been busy. I have retarded school to go to and I have a lot of geography homework. Thank god it's the weekend though. So much stuff is going on with my family and im going crazy.

I apologize for this being a short chapter.

Thanks to all the readers and thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapters!

Leave me a comment/review!! Or not! It doesn't matter to me but I appreciate them=)


	5. Chapter 5

**TRADITION**

_A/N_

Okay so I'm updating this story first because I have developed the whole plot in my head already. Also while you are reading this story, I strongly suggest you look at the lyrics for "Stay Gold" by Utada Hikaru. The lyrics fit this story almost perfectly, or at least the pairing. OH JUST TO CLEAR SOME CONFUSION: I originally was going to name the butler Charles but I changed it so if you see any typos, MY BAD.

CHAPTER 5

A knock came from the door of Hitsugaya-sama's office. Knowing fully well who it was, he told them to come inside. The young man who was a spitting image of him, walked through the door with a smirk on his face. He approached the oak desk and waited for his father to speak.

"Toshiro," Hitsugaya-sama started, quite disinterested. "Have you found a bride, yet?" Sarcasm arose a bit when he spoke. Toshiro's smirk widened more.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have," the son replied, pride protruding though his words. His father, slightly shocked, looked up from his work and looked into the turquoise eyes of his son.

"Now, who, may I ask, is this bride?" the curious man asked.

"Momo Hinamori," Toshiro stated. Toshiro's father felt like slapping himself at that moment.

"Why, of all the people, did you pick a servant?" he asked, very dumbfounded. Already knowing that he was going to ask this, Toshiro explained everything with detail.

"Father, I have a number of reasons for this decision," Toshiro started. "I will fulfill your requirement of finding a bride before my eighteenth birthday. We have money and she doesn't so I can provide for her and send her to school. And not to mention, she is my best friend."

"I suppose that she being your best friend will make you more susceptible to fall in love with her, is that also you're reasoning?" he asked. Toshiro looked confused.

"Wha-" he started but was cut off.

"If that was not your intention than this whole arrangement was not for your own benefit but of hers?" Hitsugaya-sama stood. "If that is how it is, then I will cancel this engagement and find someone more suitable for you to fall in love with. One reason that the eighteen year old marriages have been going on is because you are to conceive children so we can keep the line of our family, so we need love in the marriage. I married your mother when we were both eighteen, but sadly she died after she gave birth to you. Because you are the only child, you are the key point of this family and I need to know you are making the right decision." Toshiro looked deeply afflicted by his father's words.

"Thank you for explaining that to me, Father," Toshiro said. "I will now think of this more positively and I understand your point of view." Toshiro's father smiled. "But even if I don't love Momo now, that doesn't mean I won't ever. My feelings for her are clouded. She's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she will listen and give me advice. She would make a good wife for me, so if wouldn't only be her benefit." Hitsugaya-sama's smile faded slowly as he sat back down into his plush seat.

"Toshiro, you are finally showing me that you are becoming a man," he said to his son. "For now, I will allow you to marry her. Just know that my feelings about her have not changed and that if any little thing happens between you two, I will cancel the engagement." Toshiro took a double take on the words he just heard.

"So… I can marry Momo?" Toshiro asked, hesitantly. His father's eyebrows burrowed.

"For now." he replied. "Have her move into the spare room next to yours to make this engagement more appropriate. I will start making preparations for an party tonight, where we will announce it." Toshiro smiled as feelings of joy overcame him.

"Thank you, Father!" he said as he was leaving the room. Hitsugaya-sama shook his head at his sons antics, youth, and naivety. He pushed a button on the docked phone on his desk. He sighed.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-sama?" Yamashi's voice came out of the phone.

"Start making preparations for the engagement party like we planned." he ordered. "Also, invite _her_."

"Uh… yes, sir." Yamashi answered. Hitsugaya-sama leaned back in his chair and smiled.

-T-

Toshiro put a light box next to the bed in the formerly empty room next to his. He and Momo moved all of her stuff into the baby-blue painted room. It was an exact mirror of his room. A large bed with a blue quilt was against the back wall with a window with matching plaid curtains. A dresser was to the right of the bed, while the closet was through a door to the left. It was plain but cozy.

Once all the boxes were in the room, Momo brushed off her light summer dress and stopped to look around at the room. Toshiro, who stood with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, noticed and broke the silence.

"So… do you like the room?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love it," she replied gratefully. The boy smiled back at her. He took a seat on the bed and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"My father is having an engagement party for us tonight," he told her without looking at her. She followed his gaze to the floor. She played with her hands nervously.

"Uh, isn't that a bit soon? I mean, how can people come to an unplanned party?" she asked. His eyebrows came closer together in slight confusion.

"I think my father had planned this," Toshiro answered. "I'm not so sure, but when my father has parties, even unplanned ones, they are jam-packed. Maybe it's one of the perks of being rich… It extremely annoys me though. All these people don't come because they like us but because we have money and they want to be apart of it. Hopefully my father only invited important people that I like to come." Momo listened carefully to his feelings about parties.

"Huh… I'm sure you'll make it through," she said to him. "Even though I'll be scared to death, I'll be there if you need me." He turned to smile at her.

"Thanks," he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Momo felt her cheeks burn. "I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible." She smiled softly back at him.

**End of chapter**

_A/N_

Yay! I'm so proud of myself for updating! Thank you all for reading! I'd appreciate your reviews and if I have any typos plz let me know =))

Next chapter will be longer because it will be the party. Plz stay tuned in and story alert me cuz I'll be updating a lot more!

Bye bye

-Himiko-Areess-


	6. Chapter 6

**TRADITION**

Chapter 6

The Party

From the large French doors leading to the backyard of the Hitsugaya Manor and down the stairs, the vast yard, floored with stones of different sizes, was decorated with a theme of lights and paper lanterns. Metal patterned tables and chairs **(1.)** were scattered around. The center pieces were tempered green glass with a single white carnation along with transparent Chinese marbles around it. A small band of violins and other harmonious instruments were assembled on a small podium towards the back playing a gentle tune. As more and more people dressed in formal attire arrived, Hitsugaya-sama decided to make his entrance. Wearing a traditional black and white tuxedo, with a purple tulip in his chest pocket expressing his sense of royalty, Hitsugaya-sama stood at the bottom of the stairs, tapping his champagne glass with a fork. The guests in the yard hushed and turned to look in his direction. From there he began to speak.

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight. It was quite rushed but nevertheless unexpected that my son, Toshiro, was to be wed in order to take my place as the head of the Hitsugaya Manor." He paused a moment to search the crowds reactions. They all seemed to be pleased. His eyes then caught the glance of a certain person, making his lips slightly curl upward. He detached his glance and turned back towards the French doors to call his son over to join him. Toshiro, wearing a black suit, white shirt, and light blue tie with his usual naturally spiky white hair with no attempt to style it further, reluctantly walked through the opened French doors to stand next to his father, as the audience clapped lightly. His father then continued his speech.

"Being as I just informed Toshiro of our family tradition a week ago, I thought I would be kind enough to leave him the responsibility of choosing his own partner. The time has finally come and he has chosen. Please welcome Toshiro Hitsugaya's fiancé, Momo Hinamori." The crowd clapped and waited patiently for the girl's arrival. All eyes turned towards the dual doors. From there she emerged, wearing a light blue gown. It was sleeveless, starting from above her bust. The part of the dress on her torso was covered in sequins and it was tied at the back. From her hips, the dress funneled out just above her silver heels. She wore no jewelry with the exception of dangling blue earrings. Her hair, normally in a bun, was curled and out to caress her smooth skin. She wore light makeup and faint blue eye shadow with pink lip gloss. Momo was brighter than all the lights. **(2.)**

She descended down the stairs towards Toshiro and his father. At first she felt uneasy and nervous but seeing Toshiro, her best friend, made her feel a little better. Toshiro on the other hand was just the opposite. He was fine, carefree at first. When Momo arrived, his breath caught in his throat. He had only seen Momo with her hair down a few times even in all the years they'd known each other. Her dress was modest but it had a sense of purity in it, and he liked that. It may have been the circumstances that made Toshiro see Momo in a different way but nonetheless he did.

Toshiro held his hand out for her and she smiled as she took it. Toshiro couldn't help feeling a head rush. He led her to the large head table with a white table cloth and two empty seats. They sat down and the attention of the audience soon went back to their own tables. They could finally talk now. Toshiro, whose hand never let go of hers, leaned over to her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Momo's heart jumped as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. She barely let out a soft 'thank you' as he backed away to look up at a couple come to greet them.

"Toshiro, I'm so proud of you!" the girl, who looked about their age, said gleefully. She had long black curly hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a dark purple cocktail dress with black pumps matching her black earrings and eye shadow. She also had a unique cross necklace. Her gaze shifted to Momo. "She is so pretty!" The girl then continued to go on about Momo's attire and features while the guy, wearing a dark suit with a black shirt underneath, tried to calm her down.

"Hiroko, stop!" He said, his attempts failed though as 'Hiroko' continued. He turned Toshiro and apologized as he dragged the girl back to their table. Toshiro chuckled softly while Momo looked at him questioningly.

"That's my cousin Hiroko Kumaki, or now it's Irie," Toshiro started. "Her dad worked for my father before he died when Hiroko was ten." Momo looked empathetic towards Hiroko, who just smiled and waved.

"She's been my favorite cousin, even though she's not really my cousin," Toshiro continued. "Two years ago she got married to Takumi Irie. He's an orphan of another rich family from Kyoto and he was also subject to the eighteen-year-old marriages. The difference with them is they were already together, going out, in love, whatever you want to call it.

"Her mother Rei is there next to her. At first she was against the marriage but finally gave in. Hiro's sister Yukiko is also there. She was always bugging me when I was little. Now she doesn't really talk to me." Momo listened carefully, soaking it all in.

"Is there any other important people I should know about?" she asked innocently, while pondering as to why he never mentioned someone so special to him. Toshiro gestured toward an old couple to the right of them.

"The Yamada Family," he replied. "They took care of my dad and his sister when his parents died. They also took care of Takumi. Oh and straight ahead, the woman that looks like she has a stick up her ass is my aunt, the one I mentioned, and the guy next to her is her husband. Their kids didn't come. She always hated my mom and me, so naturally I hate her back." Momo frowned.

"Hate is a strong word, Shiro-chan," She scolded with a small pout on her lips.

"So is love but you see how many times that word is tossed around," Toshiro countered. **(A/N Quote of Mero :P)**. Momo sighed, deciding it was better not to argue with that statement. There was a small pause in there discussion as a servant boy came to bring them apple cider in champagne glasses, for they were still underage.

"Oh," Toshiro said unenthusiastically, and suddenly. "There are some people I'd rather you didn't approach. At your ten o'clock, act like you are taking a sip of cider." He looked away towards his father who was chatting with the Yamada's. Momo did as instructed and saw a middle aged man with grey hair dressed in a tuxedo with a monocle. Next to him was a woman with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and wearing an orange cocktail dress. Next to her was a younger girl that looked the same but was wearing a ruby red cocktail dress. The dress along with her lipstick and nail polish stood out marvelously with her blonde hair. She was looking at Momo, who quickly looked away and put her glass down.

"Who are they?" Momo whispered. Toshiro looked back to her, with a serious look on his face.

"They are the Akai family," stated Toshiro. "The man is Yoshio. He inherited his father's rather large estate and business. A couple years back he went to England and married Megumi who already had Mari, the girl in red. I think Megumi was married to a rich diplomat who died suddenly. My father tried to set me up with Mari last year and now I know why." Momo raised her eyebrows at this. They stopped talking to each other for a while as supper was served: potato soup. Momo took quick glanced at Mari. She felt a little uneasy with her self-conscious thoughts.

'Flow-y blonde hair… big red lips… big boobs! I'm nothing compared to her!' She thought. She wanted to ask Toshiro why he didn't pick Mari but she thought it best if she didn't pry.

When they were finished eating, Hitsugaya-sama directed the people's attention to Toshiro's table. Yamashi walked down from the stairs while carrying a ring cradled on a small blue pillow, and he presented it to Toshiro, who shakily picked it up. He gently took Momo's hand into his own. The light applause faded into the background as Momo and the rest of the spectators watched him put the ring on her finger. She felt sudden warmth in her face. Toshiro slowly looked up until he and Momo were back to eye level. Although he didn't smile, he gave her a look only his best friend would understand.

'Things are going to be fine.'

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

_A/N_

**1**- TABLE IMAGE:

h t t p : / / e c x . i m a g e s - a m a z o n . c o m / i m a g e s / I / 5 1 H H V 2 E F 9 R L . j p g

2- MOMO'S DRESS:

h t t p : / / i m a g e . m a d e - i n - c h i n a . c o m / 2 f 0 j 0 0 k B S a P e C J f l b T / L i g h t - B l u e - P r o m - P a r t y - D r e s s - R S - 1 1 7 - . j p g

Wow.. that took ages! Finally finished! I apologize for the delay *bows* Also please excuse any grammatically/or any other errors I missed. =)

In my delay, I've reread all of my stories and boy there's a lot of errors. On top of that, my writing is sooo boring. I'm ashamed of myself…. But hey I'm older and wiser now and I feel I've made improvement. Let me know what you think XD

PS: the quote was from my best friend Mero :P She's awesome haha

-HK-


End file.
